MaxFunDay 2012
"MaxFunDay 2012" is a Maximum Fun Network special Donors-only episode, originally released on October 15, 2012. Description Hey, donors! Thanks for your support! Here is a hand-crafted bonus episode just for you! Outline 03:04 - I'm directing this children's theater show, Scrooge, and I'm co-directing with my wife. So, we are in the stage where we are visualizing the show, and the problem is I have no vision. I want it to be basically like readers theater, and it's a big musical, and I have no vision, and she has vision for it, but she needs my help to help her refine this vision, but I have no talent for that at all! I have no capabilities! So, I've waited two and a half years to get this off my chest, and I'm trying to like guide it toward practical solutions (practical ways that I can help her vision become reality), but what I'm really coming off as, is I'm coming off like I'm poo-pooing everything, and like I'm trying to quash her vision, and I don't want to be that guy! I don't want to be quash-her-vision guy, but I don't know how to pretend like I am more creative than I am in terms of visual presentation (which is to say, not at all). So that's my problem. -- Justin 10:53 - So, as I hope both of you know by this point, Teresa and I got engaged this summer, and the problem is I don't know what the actual timetable is for having to plan stuff, because it seems like everybody that day was like, "So when are you going to do it, and what are thinking about?" and it's like, man, we just got engaged! It seems to me like we should have a comfortable window, but it's hard not to feel behind. Is it like a work deadline where I can turn in this and it's enough to carry me through until next week's deadline? -- Travis 18:38 - I've been bothered a lot by... I've never been in a fight in my life (and I don't ever want to be!). I'm not a very aggressive person or confrontational in the least bit, but like... maybe it comes with the territory of having a serious girlfriend, and how you think like, "if shit went down, could I defend...?" And I don't know if I physically... like, I talk a big game, and I would do anything to protect her or myself, but I don't know how I go about knowing my pugilistic fortitude. -- Griffin 26:16 - I've been on a- I get on these self-improvement kicks. Do you guys get on these? Where you want to fix everything about your life? And I guess my question is: just lately, I'm trying to learn to meditate, and that's not panning out so good. I've been trying to build my financial stability raspberry because I almost got taken by a life insurance salesman (not taken, I mean he was legitimate, but it just didn't seem like a great investment the more I looked into it) (also, quick sidebar: if you know anything about life insurance, and you're thinking about emailing me, please don't, I don't care. It's the most bummer thing, and I don't want to talk about it). How do you make the distinction between what is worth improving, and what you're just going to say, "Eh, I don't know. That, we're just going to have to let go." -- Justin 34:11 - I'm a person who'd like to own a motorcycle or something along those lines, but I'm worried that I am not the type of person that should own a motorcycle in the sight of others. I think someone could look at me and see me on a motorcycle, and be like, "Oh okay, yeah! Travis is on a motorcycle!" But I don't think anyone would ever look at me without the motorcycle, and think, "Travis should own a motorcycle." -- Travis 42:59 - I super don't like grocery shopping, and it's a thing that I have to do. The process is literally as painless as it could possibly be, because my girlfriend (who I cohabitate with) and I share the groceries, so we just buy a shit-ton and then live off of them for a long time (I'd say every two weeks or so). We even have a routine where we each take a cart into the store, she starts in produce and I start in frozen, and we meet in the middle. It takes like fifteen minutes, in-and-out, and I hate it more than anything in the world, and I know that that makes me such a chump because there are people that would kill for that kind of access to food. -- Griffin 52:38 - I just don't know what to do about my bush anymore. -- Griffin Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Sydnee McElroy Category:Teresa McElroy Category:Rachel McElroy Category:Donor Episodes